50 Sentences NashHarvey
by madwriter223
Summary: As the title says, basically. Warnings may vary.


Nash/Harvey Sentences

#01 – Ring

Cassidy stared hard at the ring she had spotted on Harvey's finger – she could swear she saw her father buying an identical one earlier this week.

#02 – Hero

His reputation was that of a hero, catching the bad guys and putting them away, yet he never really felt like a hero; until the day he managed to find a certain lost beret, and his chest swelled with self-accomplishment at Harvey's grateful face.

#03 – Memory

When one was gifted with photographic memory, one could recall everything down to the tiniest detail; Nash had that advantage and could easily just close his eyes and picture Harvey's face, but he preferred to see the other man instead.

#04 – Box

In his closet, in the safest spot in the entire apartment, was a box, and inside were several pictures – one of Nash and his brother, embracing and grinning; another was from a wedding, the bride and groom nearly shining in their happiness; next was a picture of Nick holding his newborn granddaughter for the first time; and a picture added recently: of two men standing side by side, wearing matching rings on their fingers.

#05 – Run

Joe slammed the door closed, leaning against it heavily; he took a deep breath, vowed himself to always knock when coming in uninvited to his best friend's apartment (especially when walking into his bedroom) and decided it was best to run away before Nash or Harvey found their guns.

#06 – Hurricane

Several emotions battled within him – shock, fear, worry, but most of all rage – like a hurricane, demanding to be allowed to create the biggest chaos ever in the land that was him; Nash steadied the gun in his hands, and hissed at the criminal to step away from the wounded Harvey.

#07 – Wings

He stared at the smiling more-serenely-than-normal Angel, raising his eyebrows in question; the winged man just smiled wider, and said "I am happy you have found someone to share your love with, Nash."

#08 – Cold

It was the middle of winter, and they were at a stake out, which in itself was a dumb idea; Harvey shivered between complaining about their situation, and Nash shrugged off his jacket, draping it around the other's shoulders, accepting the soft kiss of gratitude with a smile.

#09 – Red

Sitting before him was the latest batch of paperwork to finish, very important, and yet he still found gazing at a familiar red beret more interesting.

#10 – Drink

When Lisa found out, she smiled broadly and congratulated them both, wishing them all the best from the bottom of her heart; then went to pour herself a drink.

#11 – Midnight

The clock struck midnight, and Harvey mumbled in his sleep, turning onto his side and pressing closer to Nash's chest, sighing contentedly.

#12 – Temptation

He didn't know what it was – maybe it was the white against all that brown, or maybe the soft texture; no matter the reason, Nash reached forward, twirling the enticing lock between his fingers.

#13 – View

Nash stretched, naked muscles flexing, and Harvey smirked smugly – that was _all_ his.

#14 – Music

He was laying in bed, basking in the glorious feeling in his satiated body, listening to Nash trying to sing a Grateful Dead song, and feeling his grin grow and grow – life was good.

#15 – Silk

Nash smiled softly at one of his exs, dressed in her tightest silk dress (the one he liked her in best), swaying her hips in a seductive motion, flashing those big eyes of hers at him – he bid her a good night, and turned around, walking over to Harvey and wrapping an arm around his waist.

#16 – Cover

Harvey was undercover, dressed in leather and chains, and Nash just couldn't get the image of peeling it all off to reveal responsive skin out of his head.

#17 – Promise

"With this ring I take you as my own, and I vow to be with you in sickness and in health, protect you from every evil we'll eventually face, get you out of the messes you'll get into and get all Grateful Dead memorabilia you will ever desire."

#18 – Dream

"With this ring I take you as my own, and I vow to be with you in sickness and in health, help you get every evil we'll eventually face into custody, cover your ass during the messes you'll get into and care for the 'Cudda as if it were my own."

#19 – Candle

The power was out in half of San Francisco, night enveloping everything and everyone like a thick cloak in its darkness; inside one apartment, two men sat on opposite sides of a single candle, effortlessly managing to play a game of cards in the comforting peace and quiet.

#20 – Talent

Harvey sat in front of his computer, his fingers almost flying over the keyboard as he worked; Nash watched him, amazed that the thing hadn't broken down yet from having to endure a hacker's speed.

#21 – Silence

Silence was an important aspect of life – it allowed to take a short break, to gather one's thoughts or to simply stop and breathe freely for a moment; it was also excellent when trying to sneak up on one's unsuspecting lover.

#22 – Journey

They drove down the road, Joe trying to talk Nash into another get-rich-quick scheme, and doing a fine job of not teasing his partner about the Grateful Dead music coming from his radio.

#23 – Fire

The cabin was bathed in comfortable silence, broken only by the crackle of embers, the lights dimmed to a soft glow; Nash sighed in content, and pulled the other closer to his side.

#24 – Strength

It was amazing that when he had all the paperwork of the world waiting to be done and no will whatsoever to even start, a whispered promise of naughty-naughty from his lover when they get home gave him the motivation to get it done in record speed.

#25 – Mask

His sight was masked behind the blindfold, wrists unable to get loose from the ties binding them to the bedposts; Nash groaned heavily when out of the darkness came a sensual touch.

#26 – Ice

Harvey gave a low sound, almost a whimper, when the ice cube was twirled around his nipple, a warm tongue trailing after it, warming chilled skin and sucking gently on the hardened nub.

#27 – Fall

"Joe, when you said you're taking him out to celebrate his getting hitched, I assumed he would come back sober enough not to fall over every other step."

#28 – Forgotten

When Nash introduced him to his newest love interest, Nick tried to give them as much space as he could, waiting for him to be eventually sent to a home and forgotten; however, each meal there were always three places set up and a smiling Harvey beckoning him to eat with them.

#29 – Dance

Bodies swayed to the music, arms wrapped around themselves, and Harvey gave a soft smile, nuzzling the shoulder his head was resting on, feeling the weight of Nash's cheek against his hair as the other pulled him closer.

#30 – Body

They were both middle-aged men, one with the body of a god, the other kinda puggy in the middle; knowing that, Harvey sometimes wondered about Nash practically salivating every time the man saw him naked.

#31 – Sacred

Their time together was sacred and not to be disturbed; that's why Nash had so much trouble not reaching for his gun and shooting his best friend for walking in on them, _again_.

#32 – Farewells

"I sure hope those lady friends of yours had said their goodbyes, cause you're _mine_."

#33 – World

"Not to sound like I'm nagging, but don't ever again yell 'I'm the king of the world' when you cum; it's annoying, even if you did it just for laughs."

#34 – Formal

Harvey wasn't used to wearing a suit and tie, and he emphasised that by tugging on the offending piece of material flapping against his front; still, watching Nash's eyes develop that glimmer that was a sure prelude to a thorough romp in the sack made the annoyance worth it.

#35 – Fever

Nash groaned, his body feeling hot and his skin uncomfortable against his aching flesh; he sighed in relief when a cool cloth was laid across his forehead, followed by a soothing hand carding through his hair.

#36 – Laugh

They couldn't help it – they were doubled over in bouts of laughter, nearly falling to the floor as tears streamed down their faces; Joe stood in front of them with the maid-outfit and wondered if perhaps he should have gotten something else after all.

#37 – Lies

"No, I understand Nash, I hope you're both very happy together."

#38 – Forever

Photographic eyes were now equipped with glasses, and the white amongst the brown became white all over; still the two men joked and made love as if the time hadn't passed at all.

#39 – Overwhelmed

Strong arms held him as he trembled, gasping desperately for breath as his body burned with the memory of intense caresses, his heart beating so hard it was almost too painful; Nash glanced at the sensation-intensifying massage oil, damned himself for the idea in the first place, and prayed the paramedics got there fast.

#40 – Whisper

"Nash, really I'm okay... I know the doctor said it was a near thing, but think of what a way it would be to go – heart attack from too good sex."

(explanation: just so you know, this actually happened – I had a friend who was allergic to something in those damn massage oils, and she had an allergic reaction, had to be hospitalized for tachycardia)

#41 – Wait

Ever since that goddamn allergic reaction of his, Nash refused to touch him in an intimate way, believing him too fragile to go too far too fast; Harvey patiently ground his teeth and planned for an ambush on his spouse.

#42 – Talk

"So you see Nash, I am perfectly alright even with your _thick cock_ deep in my 'special place' and there is no need to be so goddamn gentle with me; and no, I won't untie nor ungag you till I get us both off."

#43 – Search

Nash searched for the other's pulse with shaky fingers, letting out a sigh of relief when he felt the thump-thump calming from their work-out; it seemed Harvey was right, and there was nothing to fear now; still, Nash tightened his arms around the other's frame, pressing his lips to the soft locks as he let his worry out in the form of tears.

#44 – Hope

It took some time, but Nash was finally back where they were before – teasing him with soft touches in public, pressing kiss after passionate kiss to his lips in private and being a demon in the bedroom – even if the other took many breaks to make sure Harvey's heartbeat was steadily fast, not erratic, the hacker knew there was hope yet.

#45 – Eclipse

When too much alcohol has been consumed, inhibitions took a vacation – it was amazing how Nash's gentle and playful personality was eclipsed with this hungry, insatiable being that had no reservations in tearing the clothes off him and devouring his mouth; it was a definite turn on, even if the man passed out after a few minutes of heavy petting.

#46 – Gravity

There was something in that desirable rump that drew Nash to it, be it for a playful caress or a deep taste.

#47 – Highway

Nash knew the wind was strong and cold, and that the highway was long and made for moving fast; still, he decided to humor his lover and put on the damn woolen hat after all, promising not to take it off even if Joe teases him; it turned out well, because Inger had the same idea for Joe.

#48 – Unknown

Stacy always knew that her brother's love life was a big unknown with all its ups and downs, thus she was more than happy to be the official at his final (she hoped) wedding, even if she had to deal with the annoyance of getting the qualifications required.

#49 – Lock

When Joe noticed the lock on the door, glistening in its newness, he turned around and went back to his car, trying not to think what Nash and Harvey were doing behind the closed door.

#50 – Breathe

The air was still and warm, the world dark, the two figures under the covers curled around each other, only their soft breaths disturbing the calm of the room.


End file.
